1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a systemic cabinet and, more particularly, to a systemic cabinet composed of multiple assembling boards and corresponding connecting pieces having supporting strength so that this systemic cabinet can be assembled or disassembled rapidly and conveniently and has various embodiments according to different uses such as CD frames, grocery racks, closets, book shelves, shoe cabinets, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current market of systemic cabinets, manufacturers focus on design and process to increase the utility and transportation convenience of the systemic cabinet. Therefore, conventional systemic cabinets are mostly sold in assembling kits that have to be constructed by DIY and secured immovably by tools to form the final frames or cabinets after consumers purchase them. Once the frames or the cabinets are worn too much to use, the whole systemic cabinet will be dumped directly, because it is troublesome and time-consuming to disassemble the conventional systemic cabinet into pieces. Therefore, the wasted conventional systemic cabinets are not environmental friendly.